The Other Sayjin
by Seriney
Summary: **I finally updated!!** What if another Sayjin survived Frieza's attack on Vegeta-sei? And what if this one was a female..
1. Celrey?!?

Disclaimer: Nope, Dragonball/Z/GT..none of them are mine..but maybe I can get my daddy to buy them for me *evil grin* Hehe..  
  
Alright..my memorey isn't perfect on what happens during the Frieza Saga, so you'll just have to put up with me. And some things are going to go faster than normal. Oh yeah, and sorry if I spell something wrong. hehe. Oh! And Vegeta and Celrey have never met before. They only know each other by name, not by looks. Well..here's my story..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My story starts with Gohan and Krillin watching Frieza and his followers threatening the Nameks to give them the dragonballs. Well..there's another Sayjin besides Goku and Vegeta..and this ones a female, but she's still with frieza..  
  
"Gohan, I have a bad feeling about this," Krillin said trying to keep his Ki down.  
  
"I know what you mean Krillin, it's taking all I have not to go down there and give that big lizard a piece of my mind." Gohan had just raised his Ki a little too much and earned a suspicious look to the hill they were hiding behind from Dodoria.  
  
"I know Gohan, but we need to lay low tell your dad gets here. You and me are no match for those monsters.."  
  
"So, you still choose to ignore my request?" Freiza was beginning to get impatient. 'Foolish Nameks, do they know who they're dealing with?' He noticed the oldest Namek still staring him down not showing his fear. 'How long does he think he can hold this up?' He smirks then looks over to see four Nameks flying this way with anger in their eyes. "Dodoria! Check their power levels!"  
  
"Yes Master Frieza" Dodoria reached up and pressed the button on the side of his scouter and smiled smugly as he read the meter. "About 1,000 each. Do you wish for me to dispose of them?" Zarbon then spoke up.  
  
"No master Frieza!!! Let me!" This little contest between Zarbon and Dodoria had been going on for a while now. Frieza really thought they were both too weak..but they'd do until the Sayjin had finished her training. 'Sayjin' Freiza's thoughts went to Vegeta. 'Why did he have to betray me? I was planning for him and the girl to replace Zarbon and Dodoria. Ah well..it will be fun to destroy him.' He smirked and noticed Zarbon and Dodoria waiting for his response.  
  
"No, I think I'll have Celrey (A/N: Yes I know that's not how you spell celery, but is Kakkarot how you spell Carrot?? Point made.) have these cucumbers" His attention turned to a well-toned Sayjin girl who had been leaning against a tree in the background. She had short dark brown, almost black, hair that stuck up a little Sayjin-style and a slim brown tail danced behind her showing the excitement she wouldn't dare show with any other part of her as Sayjins are suppose to be heartless killing machines. She was wearing the traditional armor and a blue scouter.  
  
"Gladly Master Frieza." She walked with her head held high and her tail still dancing around her passed Zarbon and Dodoria who stood there dumbfounded.  
  
The stronger nameks came closer and the younger and older ones looked quite relived. They landed and looked around them at Frieza and his followers. Celrey took off her scouter and threw it to the side and got into fighting stance. "I will be your opponent, and the one to send you to the next dimension." She said calmly.  
  
The Nameks looked at her then each other and started to laugh. Then the one that seemed to be the leader spoke up. "Hey look boys! A little girl from a dead race is going to 'send us to the next dimension'" He said the last part with lots of sarcasm and turned to his buddy, but met a huge Ki blast inches from his face. He turned to see Celrey with her hands out in front of her. There was a blue aurora that looked like frozen fire around her and she was smirking. He turned around slowly and saw nothing of his friend. "NO!! You'll pay for that you little bitch!" He lunged at her with his fist held back but when he brought it forward there was nothing. "Where.." He turned around to meet another Ki blast in the face. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the proud namek.  
  
Celrey turned to the turned to the other nameks. "The Dragonball?" The oldest shook his head.  
  
"No! We will never give you the dragonball." He held the children that were clinging to him closer. Frieza noticed this and smirked.  
  
"What if your children were at stake?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" he pushed the children behind him. The other two stronger Nameks stepped in front but were no sooner blasted away by Celrey. She smirked.  
  
"Pesky Nameks. They never know when to stop." She then noticed a strong Ki flying behind her. She looked at Frieza, Dodoria, and Zarbon's scouters to see them beeping. "Who is it Master Frieza?"  
  
"It's Vegeta" Zarbon said cutting her off. He looked at Dodoria who nodded and they both powered up.  
  
"And just where do you think you two are going?" Frieza's eyes once again wandered to Celrey. "I think she deserves to have a chance him more than you do. And she stands a much better chance than either of you" He began to float around her and look her over. "Yes, I think Vegeta will take a very high liking to you.."  
  
"M-master Frieza?" Celrey was begining to get where he was going with this. "Y-you're not saying that..you want me..to.."  
  
"You catch on quickly. I want you to seduce him and bring him back to me." Zarbon and Dodoria snickered a little, causing a deep growl from Celrey to come their way. Frieza noticed this distraction and decided to replace them sooner. Laughing, or any other emotion besides hatred, was considered a weakness by his standards. He turned his attention to the uncomfortable looking Sayjin. "What are you waiting for?!?! Go!!" She jumped back from the sudden out burst, then regained her composure and blasted off. Frieza watched her go then turned back to the Nameks..  
  
~With Vegeta  
  
"This is going to be too easy. I get one, just one dragonball, and then I wait for Frieza to come get it from me. Then, I steal all his and wish for immortality. Ha ha, Vegeta you're such a genius you amaze even yourself." Vegeta couldn't be happier. He was finally away from Frieza and he was about to become immortal. Then he noticed Frieza's Ki close. "Oh Shit! If Frieza finishes me off now.." his voice trailed off and he got an idea. He lowered his Ki as much as possible and dived under water and began to swim. 'They won't be able to sense my Ki if I'm not flying' He passed many strange looking fish and sea monsters, but paid them no mind. He had one thing to think about: Immortality.  
  
~Celrey  
  
'I can't believe this! Who does Frieza think he is?! I'm suppose to go up to some guy, no, some SAYJIN guy and act like his personal whore just so Frieza can get his grubby little paws on him' She powered up even more in her anger causing the blue flames around her to glow. She quickly corrected her error and lowered her Ki again. 'I can't let Vegeta know I'm coming..' with that she continued following Vegeta's Ki. It began to grow fainter then went right under her. 'Strange..his Ki is right under me but all I see is water..WAIT! He's under the water! And he's suppressing his Ki so no one will find him. Well..looks like I outsmarted the all powerful prince of Sayjins. Now that I know where he is..do I really want to go through with this? If I don't, Frieza will surely destroy me..but if I do, I'll loose my dignity..' She began to think about her heritage. Her faint memories of her mother, her brothers, and her father, Bardok. (A/N: Didn't see that comin did ya? hehe) were coming back to her '..and my prince. I must not forget who I am. I am a Sayjin..and I shouldn't betray my own kind. But there's still my life to protect..what should I do?' She continued to fly debating with herself.  
  
~Vegeta  
  
He couldn't hold his breath much longer and he knew it. He swam until he couldn't take it anymore, then shot up out of the water. Right when he opened his mouth he hit something, or someone.  
  
"Ahh!! Watch where you're going you baka!" Celrey rubbed her stomach. She had been too caught up in memories of her planet to notices Vegeta's Ki coming at her.  
  
Vegeta looked at her closer and noticed she had a tail. "You're Sayjin." Was all he said. She nodded and opened her mouth to say something but noticed him looking all over her body like she was some kind of antique. He smirked to see the light pink making it's way to her face and decided to explain. "It's been a while since I've seen a female..and a Sayjin one is the first one I see. I never dreamed."  
  
"Well..umm..that's.." She couldn't think of what to say so she just decided to shut up and try to stay in the air. She'd been around males before, but being around a Sayjin male was so...different...  
  
"I think I know who you must be. You're Celrey. I've heard about you from Frieza. I hear you're a decent fighter." He stopped long enough for her to nod. He smirked. "Not too bad for a 3rd class. You are the only daughter of Bardok, am I right?" Another nod from Celrey. "I hate to be the barer of bad news..oh wait..no I don't," He smirked and continued, "But your brother Radditz is dead. In fact, he was killed by your other brother Kakkarot and a Namekian friend of his." Celrey finally found her voice.  
  
"What?! They didn't blow up with our planet?" She was getting even more confused.  
  
"No, they were both sent to other planets to take them over. Kakkarot hit his head on the way there and forgot everything about being Sayjin and now he wouldn't hurt a fly if he didn't have to." Vegeta looked disgusted by the whole thing.  
  
"So, he doesn't remember me.." She felt tears coming, but she wiped them away quickly. Vegeta ignored the tears and went on.  
  
"No, in fact, he now goes by the name 'Goku' and has mated with an earthling. He has a son who he calls 'Gohan' and a ton of earthling friends."  
  
"Really..is there..I mean..can I see him?" She then noticed two small looking creatures float out. They both were looking at her in awe. Apparently, they had been on the hill below them.  
  
"Y-you're my aunt???" The smallest said.  
  
"If you are the one named Gohan..then yes.." She smiled warmly for the first time in a while. She felt connected to this boy since he was the only family she'd met since her planet's destruction.  
  
"He's Gohan alright. And I'm Krillin. I'm a friend of Goku's." He smiled and extended a hand. Celrey stared at it then turned her attention back to Krillin looking confused. "It's a handshake." He put his hand in hers and began to shake it "See?" Vegeta looked in horror as she began to grow warm towards these weaklings. He grabbed her hand away.  
  
"She will not be making friends with your kind. She is a Sayjin and doesn't need weakling, baka, humans like you." He growled at them and they backed away. Celrey pulled her hand away.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do! We're not on Vegeta-sei anymore!" She floated over beside Gohan and Krillin. Then they heard a large bang over in Frieza's direction. Gohan sensed something.  
  
"They're going for the kids Krillin. I think we should go now." Krillin nodded and followed him. Vegeta smirked and grabbed Celrey again and blasted away.  
  
"Hey!! What the hell do you think you're doing???" She struggled to free herself from his grip.  
  
"I'm stopping you from getting too close to the earthlings. They turned Kakkarot soft and they're not doing it to you too." He tightened his grip and sped up faster.  
  
"Who said I wanted to get close to YOU? Frieza sent me to..um..that's not important..but I 'm tired of being ordered around by him. I want freedom..maybe if I go with my brother I can get that." She felt the tears she never dared to shed coming. She could never talk to anyone about how much she missed her family before. She wasn't really sure she should even be telling Vegeta, but it was her only chance to go to earth, that is, if they trusted her enough. "Please Vegeta, just let me see him again."  
  
Vegeta looked down at her and saw the tears. 'Why is she being so weak? I thought she was raised by Frieza.' He sighed and slowed down. If he could see someone from his family he'd want to go too. "Fine, we'll go back to the earthlings, but I'm coming too and as soon as you see Kakkarot, you're coming with me to get the other dragonballs from Frieza."  
  
"Really? Thank you so much Vegeta! You don't know what this means to me. But, why do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? You're the only Sayjin left besides that baka Kakkarot. I want you to stay with me. Who knows, maybe we'll mate." He smirked and turned around to head back to Krillin and Gohan.  
  
"Mate?! Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves here?? I mean, I've never even met you before today!"  
  
Vegeta just kept smirking to himself and continued flying. This trip to Namek was getting more and more interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do ya think?? Should I continue? R/R!! 


	2. How'd she turn into such a bitch?!?

Disclaimer: Daddy? Will you please buy me that TV show I like so much? Dragonball Z? Oh yeah, and GT. Come to think of it maybe you could buy me Dragonball too? *smiles sweetly but her face quickly changes* WHAT!?! What do you mean 'No'???? But daddy. *bottom lip starts to shake* Fine. *mutters* I still don't own Dragonball/Z/GT.  
  
Hehe..I decided to contiue my wonderful story. Hopefully it'll be better this time. I wrote the first chapter at 2 a.m..  
  
"Hey Gohan?" Krillin and Gohan were on their way back to Frieza to stop him from hurting the poor Namek children. On the way, Krillin began to feel a little nervous about the whole 'Celrey' thing.  
  
"Yeah Krillin?" came the reply. Gohan's mind was more on getting to those kids before 'that big stinky mean ole' lizard' got his dirty paws on them.  
  
"I was wondering about Celrey. Do you really think we should be this open with her? I mean, we just watched her destroy all those Nameks.."  
  
"I don't know. I think she had to do that because Frieza was there, but you could be right."  
  
"I think we should be a little more cautious tell your dad gets here. He can make the final decision on whether we trust her or not." Gohan snickered a little.  
  
"You know my dad. He was almost ready to invite Vegeta over for lunch. I don't think he'll hold anything against her if she really wants to change her ways." 'Lunch' Gohan thought about this for a while. It'd been a while since they ate. 'Maybe Bulma will make us something us eat.' Gohan shuddered and turned the thought out of his head. Bulma's cooking was worse than studying with his mom.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Krillin looked ahead and could see Frieza and his gang coming into view. "Hey Gohan. We should stop worrying about Celrey and start worrying about Frieza. I can see them just ahead." Gohan nodded his head.  
  
"Right!" They continued flying towards Frieza.  
  
~Celrey and Vegeta  
  
Vegeta was getting tired of this girls nagging and fast. She was still talking about 'how incredibly rude it was of him to even mention mating when they'd only met a matter of minutes ago.' But the strange thing was that he seemed a lot happier knowing she was there. It was like being reunited with an old friend. Just knowing he wasn't alone made him feel better.  
  
"Are you even listening to me!? Ugh!! If there's one thing I know about Sayjin men it's that they don't listen. And why are you still dragging me along like I'm some dog on a leash!?" She pulled her arm away from him and he glared at her.  
  
"You know, I really didn't expect you to be..like this..a second ago you were begging me to let you see your 'long lost brother' and now your just keep blabbing and blabbing." She was better than he'd ever imagined. She still had the Sayjin attitude even though she grew up away from her home planet. 'I guess she could never act like this around Frieza. He'd probably send Zarbon or Dodoria after her' He shuddered remembering the terrible beatings he use to get from them. At least he was stronger than them now and he would get revenge if it was the last thing he ever did. Anyway, he couldn't let her know how he was feeling yet. She'd have to be the first one to admit her attraction to him; otherwise he'd loose the dominant position in the situation.  
  
"Well, you're the one who get me started with the whole 'mating' remark." She 'humph'ed and crossed her arms. 'Not that that would be so bad..WHAT!? I DID NOT just think that! It must be hunger taking it's affect on me. Yeah..that's it..I'm hungry..for Veget- NO!!!'  
  
He could tell she was fighting with herself about something and he smirked. "What's wrong with you? Is my charm working already?" Her head immediately shot up.  
  
"AND WHAT EXACTLY IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?!? I can't believe you!! I just..UGH! Hey! Where do you think you're going?! I'm not done with you yet!! Get back here you baka!!" He had decided that now would be a good time to go so he started to fly away, smirking to himself. She followed him and continued to nag him as they made their way back to where Gohan and Krillin were.  
  
~Bulma (A/N: This is gonna be fun. *evil grin*)  
  
Bulma was wearing a face that'd even scare Frieza as she beat on the TV in an 'attempt' to fix it.  
  
"UGH!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS STUPID THING!?" She gave up and collapsed on the sofa. "I can't believe Krillin and Gohan just walk..err..flew off and left me in a cave on a planet I don't even know!! What if something happened to me?? What if Vegeta came?! Huh?? What would they think then?!" She humphed, got up and headed for the bathroom. " Those two idiots wouldn't last a day without my wonderful brain and unsurpassable skill!" With that she shut the door and continued with her business.  
  
~Frieza  
  
"So you still shoose to ignore my request? Fine then!" Frieza raised a finger and at the tip of it a small Ki ball formed. He lowered his finger so it was aimed a the smallest child. "Bye bye kiddy." He smirked and was about to let it go when he was hit from behind causing him to loose his concentration.  
  
"Go Krillin!!" Gohan yelled from behind Frieza. Krillin grabbed the smallest kid and they both blasted away. Frieza rubbed the back of his head and glared after them.  
  
"I'll take care of them later. Right now I still have a dragonball to get." He grinned evily and turned back to the Nameks.  
  
~Krillin, Gohan, and Dende  
  
"Oh man! I could only get one of the kids and we didn't do much about the Namek's problem." Krillin looked down at the small Namek clinging to his shirt.  
  
"I know Krillin. But at least we saved this little guy."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey look it's Celrey and Vegeta. Now remember what I said earlier, we can't act TOO friendly towards them.."  
  
"I know..but we shouldn't act mean either..she is my aunt after all."  
  
"I know Gohan. We won't be mean." He turned his attention to the Namek. "Are you ok little guy?"  
  
"I-I..think..so.." He managed to stutter out. Krillin smiled.  
  
"You don't have to be scared of us. I'm Krillin and that's Gohan. What's your name anyway?"  
  
"It's..Dende..sir.." Krillin and Gohan both held back a snicker.  
  
"You don't have to call us 'sirs'" Gohan stated cheerfully.  
  
"But you should call me sir..or better yet..master." a gruff voice said. Krillin, Gohan, and Dende both jumped at the voice ready to defend theirselves. Vegeta snickered.  
  
"It's just me you weaklings."  
  
"How dare you call my nephew a weakling?!"  
  
"Quite Onna!! You're giving me a headache."  
  
"Don't you 'Onna' me you baka!!" Celrey snapped. She didn't know why but she had an uncontrollable earge to yell at Vegeta. Maybe it was just her brain telling her to cover up her feelings for him. Or maybe it was just PMS. She shrugged.  
  
"Man, it's like we're dealing with an old married couple." Krillin whispered to Gohan who snickered.  
  
"WHAT!? How dare you insult the Prince of Sayjins?!?" 'And his Princess!?!'  
  
"Heh heh..sorry Vegeta.."  
  
"That's Master Vegeta to you shorty!"  
  
"Shorty? Shorty?!? SHORTY!?! Common monkey boy!! Let's get it on!" Krillin put a hand over his head and screamed "Destructo Disk!!" and fired it at him and followed up with a punch in the gut. Dende quickly floated away from him and to the ground and watched from below.  
  
~5 minutes later  
  
After beating Krillin within and inch of his life, Vegeta was getting told off by Celrey. While Gohan and Dende were trying to wake up Krillin.  
  
"And another thing: What gives you the right to beat up my friends!?! I already yelled at you for insulting them!! What's you think I was going to do after you beat them up, hmmmmm, throw a party?!?!" She humphed and turned away. Vegeta couldn't take much more of this.  
  
"The baka provoked me!!! What was I suppose to do!?! Stand there while he walked all over me?! I don't think so!!" He also humphed and turned away.  
  
"Krillin? Does it hurt that bad?" Krillin shook his head 'no' at Gohan and moved his eyes over to Celrey and Vegeta. Dende chuckled a bit.  
  
"Don't worry. Celrey's already taking care of 'The all powerful Prince of Sayjins'" Krillin smiled and layed his head back. The last thing he remembered before passing out was 'Goku, hurry up..'  
  
Second chapter is done!! Yay!! What'd ya think about this one? R/R 


	3. Meeting Bulma and more fights ^-^'

Disclaimer: Waaaaaaa!!!!!! Daddy still won't buy them for me!!! Maybe I'll just have to get a job and raise the money myself o.O Nah!!! Heh heh..  
  
Thanx soooooo much to my two wonderful reviewers, bNikora/b and bVEGETASPRINCESS/b!! Well, here's chapter 3!! ^-^' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Krillin?" Gohan lightly shook him.  
  
"Hmmm?" Krillin looked up at his friend. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but he couldn't hear Celrey anymore, so it must've been pretty long.  
  
"We were thinking about heading back to Bulma while you were sleeping. Maybe she'll have a senzu bean lying around somewhere." Gohan gave a reassuring smile and helped Krillin sit up.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." He brought a hand up to his head and rubbed it a little. "Note to Self: never provoke Vegeta again."  
  
"That's might be a good idea. Heh, I was going easy on you anyway." A gruff voice that Krillin knew all to well stated a-matter-of-factly.  
  
Celrey then walked up from the lake that she'd been drinking from and whacked him up-side the head. "Get over yourself, Veggie-chan," She let out a small chuckle.  
  
"WHAT!?! How dare you call me that?!? Why if I wasn't such a gentlemen.." 'I'd grab you right now and kiss you all over' He hated not being able to let out his feelings, but like he told himself before, he had to have complete control over the situation.  
  
She put her hands on her hips and decided to play this little fight out. It was soooo much fun to play with him like this. "And calling me 'onna' is sooo much different than adding a simple 'chan' to the end of your name?" she snapped back at him.  
  
"MY NAME IS NOT VEGGIE!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He turned his head and noticed the looks he was getting from Krillin, Gohan, and Dende. "What are you all looking at?!"  
  
"They're watching you make a baka out of yourself. Now sit down before you hurt somebody." ' I love having all this power..hehe..'  
  
"Why should I si-"  
  
"I SAID SIT DOWN!!!!" She screeched. They all covered their ears and Vegeta and Gohan fell on the ground due to their sensitive Sayjin hearing. She looked at Vegeta on the ground and smirked. "Aren't you much more comfortable now?"  
  
Vegeta grumbled something and got into sitting position. Damn, she had more power over him than he thought. He'd have to change that. He grinned evily and thought of how to put her in her place.  
  
Dende decided now would be a good time to speak up since the Sayjins seemed to have calmed down. "I think we get going to this Bulma person you were talking about. Krillin may have more internal injurys."  
  
Celrey nodded. "You're right Dende. We should get Krillin back as soon as possible." Her eyes drifted to Vegeta. "And Veggie-chan will carry him seeing as it was his fault in the first place." She crossed her arms to show her mind was made up.  
  
" There is NO way I'm going to carry a weakling baka earthling all the way back to his stupid camp!!"  
  
~10 minutes later  
  
"I can't believe I'm carrying a weakling baka earthling all the way back to his stupid camp." Krillin was comfortably being carried through the air be Vegeta. Vegeta kept stealing glances at Celrey, who was flying next to him. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be enjoying the wind in her hair. He sighed to himself and wished she was his now, but he'd have to wait tell her feelings for him grew as much as his for her.  
  
"You won't have to much longer Vegeta, cause that's the cave we left Bulma in." Gohan said with a triumphant smile. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Good." He dropped Krillin right in front of the cave. Celrey gasped and flew down to catch him just before he hit the ground.  
  
"VEGETA YOU BAKA!!!!! You could've killed him!!" Krillin opened his eyes and blushed a little to find himself in Celrey's arms. He wasn't going to lie, she was really attractive, but something told him not to even try it unless he wanted another beating from Vegeta.  
  
'Did I just feel Krillin snuggle up to me?!? EWWWWW!!!!' She almost dropped him, but stopped herse;f and hurriedly passed him over to Vegeta. "He's..errr..to heavy for me..yeah.."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He knew for a fact that wasn't true. She was the strongest one here..next to him that is. 'I wonder why she was so anxious to get rid of him' He pondered this for a while.  
  
Gohan and Dende soon landed too. They couldn't keep up with the two Sayjins, so they just trusted Celrey to make sure Vegeta didn't try anything funny. Gohan went over to the door and put an ear up to it.  
  
"Okay guys, just let me warn you. Bulma's..well..she's..I mean.." He looked at Celrey. "Actually she's a lot like you are to Vegeta, only she's that way to everyone.."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Greeeat. Just perfect."  
  
Celrey out her hands on her hips and glared at him. "And what exactly is that suppose to mean?!"  
  
"We-" Vegeta was cut off by a girl with blue hair bursting out of the house. She took one look at him and began screaming and running around in circles.  
  
"AHHH!! It's Vegeta!!! I'm gonna die!!! NOOOO!! I'm too young to die!! And I haven't shaved my legs in weeks!!! AHHH!!"  
  
Vegeta put his hands on his ears. She was worse than the onna for Kami's sake! "Will you please..SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
Bulma shut up and looked at him. Her head cocked to one side. "Why aren't I dead yet?"  
  
"Because this little bitch standing right next to me would permanently damage my hearing for hurting any of her brother's friends." Vegeta was rewarded for this remark by a hard elbow in the stomach. She was defiantly strong enough to be his mate.  
  
Celrey muttered 'bastard' then turned to Bulma and extended a hand to her with a very Goku-like grin on her face. "Um..I'm not really sure about how 'handshakes' work, but I remember Krillin doing something like this."  
  
Bulma stared at her hand then looked back up at her. "Do I..know you? I don't think I've ever seen you before.." She turned to Dende. "I've never seen you before either.." She was starting to recover from the shock and her old personality was starting to come back. "GOHAN!! KRILLIN!! Is there something you want to tell me?! It's not everyday two strangers and a evil alien dude arrive on your porch. Come to think of it, it's not everyday your porch is on a different planet."  
  
Gohan and Krillin both sweat-dropped and looked at Bulma. "Well..it's kind of a long story.." Krillin started. "You see we were hiding behind this hill and..."  
  
~Frieza  
  
Frieza looked at the damage before him and smirked. Namek's can be so stubborn. He turned to Zarbon and Dodoria who stood up at attention. "Carry the dragonballs and follow me. We're going back to the ship to wait for Celrey to return.  
  
"Yes Master Frieza," they said simultaneously. As soon as he turned around they growled a little in their throats. They hated that stupid Sayjin and enjoyed the times when they ere training her. Then thay could beat her all they wanted, but now, they dared not lay a fingure on her or they'd face the wrath of Frieza. Zarbon gulped at the thought and looked at Dodoria. He nodded and they both took off after Frieza.  
  
'Fools, they think I don't know what they're thinking. They shouldn't be worried about the girl surpassing them, they should be worried about her replacing them.' He smirked and continues off towards the space ship.  
  
That's the end of chapter 3!! Hope you liked it! R/R please! ^-^ 


	4. Decisions Made

Disclaimer: *looks desperately throught that want ads* There has to be something in here I can do..well..Dragonball/Z/GT still aren't mine..yet *evil grin* Mwahahaha!! *cough* Err..right..hehe.. ^-^'  
  
Here's chapter 4 of my wonderful story!! Yay!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"..and then we decided to come back here. And that's the whole story..I think.." Gohan brought a hand up to scratch his head, but it quickly went to his ear when Bulma began to scream.  
  
"AHHHH!!! There's two evil aliens that are trying to kill me!!!" She ran around frantically before grabbing Krillin and putting him out in front of her. "Sacrafice yourself Krillin, the world can live without you."  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!!!!" Krillin screamed as Bulma touched a sore spot. "Were you awake when we told you about Vegeta beating me up?!? I need a senzu bean!!"  
  
Bulma put him down and looked at him strangly. "Oh..right..I think I might have one." She dashed inside without another word.  
  
Dende held back a snicker. Earthlings and Sayjins had to be the funniest races out there. Then something occurred to him. "GURU!"  
  
Vegeta, Celrey and Gohan all looked at him like he was crazy. Celrey spoke up first. "Guru? What's a Guru?"  
  
"Guru is the eldest Namek there is. He was the only one to survive the terrible time when all the trees were destroyed. I'm not really sure what happened, no one here really talks about it much. But I do know that Guru has special powers, and he has a Dragonball!"  
  
Vegeta's head poped up. "Dragonball?!" He quickly grabbed the Namek by the shirt and held him up at his level. "You will take me to this old guy.NOW!!"  
  
Dende trembled a little and slowly shook his head 'No'.  
  
"Why in the Hell not!?"  
  
"Vegeta, leave the poor guy alone. He's not even done telling us about him." Celrey walked up and put her hand on the arm that Vegeta was holding Dende with and slowly moved it down.  
  
'She's not screaming at me?!' Vegeta looked into her eyes. 'I guess she's feeling guilty about what she did to those other Nameks. It wouldn't be right for her to yell at me for doing the same thing.' He reluctantly put the Namek down and quickly cursed under his breathe so he sounded annoyed.  
  
Dende glanced at Vegeta before he continued. "Anyway, he was the one who created the Namek Dragonballs."  
  
"Wait a sec, if he was the last Namek left, how did he make other Nameks?" Krillin interrupted.  
  
"What? What do you mean."  
  
"Err..well..one person can't..it take two to..um.." A light blush made it's way to Krillins face.  
  
Celrey snickered a little and continued for him. "He means: How did he errr..make..another Namek without a female? There had to have been a female Namek with him."  
  
"Fe..male?" Dende looked confused. "What's a fe..male?  
  
Everyone dropped anime style but Vegeta, who just sweatdropped. "I'm a female. Um..don't you have a mom?" Celrey questioned.  
  
"M..o..m. Is that like a Father? And how are you deferent from the rest of us?"  
  
Vegeta blushed a little at this question but quickly replaced it with his usual scowl. "She's different because..um..well..do you even know what sex is?" He got another whack to the head.  
  
"Vegeta!" She thought for a second before smirking mischievously. "Do YOU even know what sex is?"  
  
"WHAT!?! OF COURSE I DO, ONNA!! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR PRINCE THAT WAY!! IF WE WERE ON VEGETA-SEI-" He was cut off by a hand clamping over his mouth.  
  
"Ok, ok, just shut up! You're giving me a headache.."  
  
"I'M giving YOU a headache?! Kami! I can't take this anymore!" He flung his hands up in the air.  
  
'Man, he looks pissed. Maybe I went a little too far. I know how to make him settle down..hehe' "V-veggie-chan?"  
  
"I told you not to call me that! And another thin-" Again he was cut off, but this time it was a pair of lips on his own. As soon as his mind registered what was going on, he put his arms around her possessively and deepened the kiss.  
  
Dende turned to Gohan and Krillin. Who were still dumbfounded by what just happened. "Psst! Guys, what are they doing?! And what's 'sex' anyway. I've never heard of a female. I don't think we have those here.." Gohan and Krillin fell again anime style. "Err..guys? Guuuys?"  
  
Bulma chose this time to renter. "I hope you're happy Krillin! I just broke a nail trying to find this.senzu.bean.." Bulma looked at the sight of Celrey and Vegeta before her and cooed. "Awww!! They're sooooooo cute!!!" For some reason she felt a twitch of jealousy, but turned it away thinking of Yamcha. She tossed the bean to Krillin who ate it while staring at Vegeta and Celrey.  
  
Bulma's 'cooing' knocked them both to their senses and they parted. Celrey coughed a little. "Well, that shut you up.."  
  
'AHHH!!! That was NOT suppose to happen!! Not yet anyway. I have to act like it meant nothing to me. I sure hope she buys this..' Vegeta started to spit and gag. "Urg!!!!!! That was uncalled for! What are you trying to do to me?!" It hurt him to say this, but it had to be done.  
  
Celrey tried desperately to hide the hurt she felt. 'That baka, how could he do this to me. I lo- no..I never loved him..he's just a back stabbing no good son of a bitch.' She crossed her arms and glared. "I already told you! I was trying to shut you up! If I were you I'd be feeling pretty lucky right now."  
  
'Oh but I do!' "You're the one who's lucky. Lucky I didn't pull away and blast you into the next dimension!"  
  
"Oh really?! Fine then!!" She turned her glare into a smile and turned to Bulma. "Bulma, what do you say me and you make something to eat?"  
  
Bulma nodded excitedly and grabbed Celrey's hand. "Oh we're going to have sooo much fun!! I read this article in 'Cookin' Girl Magazine' that had some different ways of cooking beats.." They both disappeared inside the house but the sound of Bulma's voice was still audible to Vegeta and Gohan.  
  
Vegeta sighed deeply and watched her go. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. He looked over at Krillin, Gohan, and Dende. "Why is it every time I turn around, I'm being stared at by three little midgets?"  
  
"Sorry Mister Vegeta, sir." Dende mumbled and walked towards the house, still wondering about what the heck they were doing. He thought it looked like they were going to eat each other's faces or something.  
  
Gohan began to get angry about what he did to his aunt and glared at him. "Why'd you have to go and do that to her?! She was just trying to be nice! You just yelled at her and acted like it was the worst thing in the world when you obviously didn't think so since you kissed her back!" He kept yelling at him while Krillin, who was healed from the senzu bea, silently grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards the house. Vegeta sighed deeply and followed.  
  
~Inside  
  
"We need salt!!!!" Bulma ran around the room frantically searching for her lost saltshaker.  
  
"Are you sure Bulma? It tastes fine to me." Celrey started after tasting some of the miso soup off a wooden spoon.  
  
"Well..you're a Sayjin! And if you're anything like Goku, you don't even taste your food." Bulma said from under the table. "Ah ha! Here it is." She said triumphantly, holding up a salt shaker. She walked over to the pot and sprinkled some in. She then took the wooden spoon and dipped it in. She brought it to her lips and blew on it, then put in her mouth. "Perfect! Bulma, you're such a genius!" She walked over to the door. "Oh boys! Dinner's ready!" As soon as she finished her sentence, she was run over by Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta.  
  
"FOOD!!" They screamed before digging in to the many plates that were on the table. They were soon joined by Celrey who pushed in between Gohan and Vegeta.  
  
Bulma straitened her shirt and glared at them. "Do any of you have any manners at all?!" She felt something tugging her shirt and looked down to see Dende. "What is it, kid?"  
  
"Um..can I just have a glass of water? Us Nameks don't need food, we only need water." He smiled.  
  
"Sure thing." She went to get him some water.  
  
~A few minutes later  
  
The table was cleared and everyone was sitting in the living room. "So, Dende, you said this Guru had a Dragonball?" Krillin was answered with a nod from the young namek, then he contiued. "I, for one, think we should go get it before Frieza-" Suddenly a gasp was heard from Celrey.  
  
"Frieza..he's probably wondering where I am. I have to get out of here! If he come looking for me and finds me here he'll kill us all!" She screamed.  
  
"Hold it Cel! Calm down, Frieza won't come looking for you for a while. In the mean time, we can think about a way to avoid him tell Goku gets here."  
  
Celrey shook her head violently. "You don't understand! You can't hide from him. He always finds me no matter what I do. I have to get out of here. I can't let him find you guys!" She bolted for the door but was stopped by Vegeta grabbing her wrist.  
  
"No! If he finds you and sees you haven't done your job, he'll kill you. So..I'm coming with you."  
  
"What!? No Vegeta! I won't let you protect me! I can take care of myself."  
  
"You're no match for Frieza. Look, there's two Dragonballs that Frieza doesn't have yet. One of them is at old man Namek's and the other is still in a village somewhere. Someone can go with green bean over there to get the one from Guru, and you and I can go find the other one."  
  
Celrey thought about this for a second, then reluctantly agreed. "Alright, but lets get going as soon as possible."  
  
"Right! And I'll go with Dende. Gohan, you stay here and protect Bulma." Krillin said.  
  
"Ok Krillin."  
  
"Common Dende, lets get going." With that, Krillin and Dende walked out the door and set off for Guru's, while Celrey and Vegeta headed for the last Dragonball..  
  
~Zarbon and Dodoria  
  
Zarbon threw another dart which put him one point ahead of Dodoria. "This game sucks."  
  
"Yeah. But what else is there to do? The Sayjin's out having all the fun." Dodoria said as he threw a dart hitting the outer-most circle.  
  
"Man, if I wasn't so fond of my life, I'd take that Sayjin out once and for all!"  
  
"Yeah! Me too!" Those turned out to be the last words of the pair, for Frieza was standing in the doorway listening. He raised his hand and fired a powerful blast. There was an explosion of pink light and ear-piercing screams could be heard from Zarbon and Dodoria. Then, there was silence. The smoke cleared and all that was left was a smirking Frieza.  
  
"I put that off way too long." He turned around and returned to his living quarters to await the arrival of Celrey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ There it was! Hope you like it! R/R!!! 


	5. Soft side?

Disclaimer: Hmm.I could be a waitress..nah..or..I could be a secretary..  
  
Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, I've bee really busy this week. Oh, and thanx to all my wonderful reviewers!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, how far away is Guru anyway?" Krillin asked Dende. They'd been flying for at least and hour now and he was starting to get a little tired.  
  
"Not too far, it should be about 3 for hours."  
  
Krillin started to fall a little, but straitened himself out. "3 hours!? What!?"  
  
"Well, I can't help where he lives."  
  
"Hey Dende, I noticed that it's never been dark since we've been here. What's with that?"  
  
"It never gets dark here. There are 2 suns. When goes down, the other comes up."  
  
"Oh.." Krillin scratched his head.  
  
~Cel and Veggie  
  
They'd been flying in silence for a while now, both had their minds on what happened earlier. Celrey sighed and rolled over so she was flying with her back to the ground. She brought her hands up behind her head and looked at the clouds.  
  
"You know, you can't see where you're going if you do that." Vegeta smirked. The silence was killing him. One of them had to talk sometime.  
  
"What are you talking about? I can see just fi-" Right at that moment she smacked into the side of a mountain. "Owwww!!!"  
  
Vegeta almost fell out of the air from laughing so hard. "That's what you get for being to stubborn." He stuttered between snickers.  
  
Celrey rubbed her the back of her head and glared at him. "Why do you have to be such a smart ass?"  
  
"It's just the way I am." He smirked and looked forward. "That's the village up there. I can sense the Dragonball."  
  
"Already? Um..have you thought about how we're going to get them to give it up? We don't exactly look like someone they'd want to give it to."  
  
"What are you talking about? We look just fine..well..I do anyway."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. But that's not what I mean. I'm sure they'll recognize our armor and think we're with Frieza." She landed a little ways away from the houses. Vegeta did the same.  
  
"Well, what are we suppose to do? Go pick them some flowers?"  
  
"No, but we have to think of someway to prove we're not against them."  
  
"Since when did you care about some green beans think of you? I thought you were one of Frieza's strongest allies. You starting to become as bad as Kakkarot." He crossed his arms.  
  
"Don't insult my brother!!" She clenched her hands in fists and glared at him. She quickly calmed herself down and sighed. "Look, we shouldn't get in a fight now, we have a job to do. Just let me do the talking, ok?" She turned and walk towards the village before he could answer.  
  
Vegeta reluctantly followed her and muttered, "Stupid Onna. Giving me, the Prince of all Sayjins orders. And actually, I don't mind all that much." He said the last part low enough so even her Sayjin hearing couldn't pick it up.  
  
Inside the village, two children were playing tag while a few older Namekians watched smiling and talking about how the trees are growing. The strongest were off to the side sparring with each other. Suddenly one of the children gasped and pointed to two figures walking towards them. "Look! Monsters are coming!!!!!"  
  
Celrey sweat dropped at the word 'monsters' and made a mental note to let Bulma give her a make-over once they got to Earth. She watched as the strongest positioned themselves in between the children and Vegeta and herself. "Wait! We aren't here to hurt you we jus-" She was cut off by one of the Nameks appearing on front of her and punching her in the face. He tried to continue his assault but she was too fast for him and none of his punches or kicks hit. She quickly grabbed his leg and flung him back to his friends.  
  
Vegeta watched and smirked. She could take on this whole village- no this whole planet,with the exception of Frieza, if she wanted to. But she chose to try to talk it out. This puzzled him. 'She must be controlling herself so she doesn't ruin her chances of going to Earth. Smart girl, but I can't allow her to go. She must stay with me..wherever I go..err..I didn't think about that..'  
  
"Now..as I was saying.." She stopped when she noticed they weren't even paying attention to her. They were just standing there in shock. She waved her hand in front of their faces. "Hello? I'm trying to talk to you."  
  
The one who was thrown shook his head and stood up. He quickly got into fighting stance and stared them down. "What do you want here?"  
  
Celrey smiled. "I thought you'd never ask. We came for the Dragonball-"  
  
"Well you can't have it, so leave! We were told to guard it with our lives from Frieza or anyone associated with him. By the looks of you two you are, now go!"  
  
"We hate Frieza as much as you do, baka. Just give us the ball so we can go." Vegeta tapped his fingers against his arm to show he was getting impatient.  
  
"If this is true, then what are you hoping to wish for?"  
  
"Immor-" Celrey's hand clamped over Vegeta's mouth.  
  
"We are going to wish for my nephew's friends back to life."  
  
"Well..this guy seems suspicious..but..wait a minute..is that a tail!?"  
  
Celrey looked down to see her tail waving behind her in anticipation. She quickly wrapped it around her waist. 'They can't know about Sayjins..can they?' "Um.no."  
  
"Yo-you're a..a..SAYJIN! There are only two Sayjin's left and both of them are with Frieza! That proves it! And I was almost ready to trust you!"  
  
'Oh, this isn't working..' "But, I..I mean..Arg!! Give us the ball or I'll blow you all into the next dimension!" Celrey got into fighting stance. She knew it was time to move to plan B. She glanced over at Vegeta to see him also getting into fighting stance behind her.  
  
"We will protect it with our lives."  
  
"Idiots! Why don't you listen to her? Oh well, more fun for me." Vegeta fired a blue/purple colored Ki blast towards the village.  
  
Celrey heard a scream coming from the village and turned to see the children hugging each other tightly and staring at the ball with wide eyes. Her eyes lowered as she remembered where she'd seen that look before. Every time Frieza was going to blow up a planet, Zarbon, Dodoria and herself had been sent to make sure all the strong enough ones had been recruited into his army. The people had known what was happening and there were many women and children in the streets crying, both for their brothers, fathers, and sons who had been taken away, and for their own lives. She shook her head and quickly flew in front of Vegeta's blast and reflected it up into space. It was a very strong blast and reflecting it took a lot out of her. She struggled to stay standing, but collapsed on the ground.  
  
Vegeta watched the blast go and smirked. It'd been a while since he'd obeyed his Sayjin genes and training from Frieza. It felt good to know he was going to kill people. Then he looked beside him to see Celrey blast off with tears in her eyes at the blast. He made a move to grab her arm, but missed. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
The Namek's opened their eyes again to see Celrey lying on the ground. She had helped them? She really wasn't with Frieza. The strongest silently went to pick her up and carried her towards the village.  
  
Vegeta glared and floated over to them. "Where do you think you're taking her??"  
  
One of the Namek's glared back at him. "We're taking her inside. Our leader knows how to heal people who are wounded. He is the last of us who does." (A/N: They don't know about Dende yet)  
  
"You're not taking her anywhere! I don't care if some green prune thinks he knows how to do magic tricks or not. You will give me the Dragonball and her and I will leave."  
  
"We don't trust you! She has proven to be trustworthy. When she is healed we will give the Dragonball to her and you both will leave."  
  
"But she's with me! How can she be trustworthy and I'm not!? And I don't want this guy to touch her! Err..he'll probably just make it worse.." He quickly covered up his error. No one's suppose to know his feelings yet.  
  
Celrey coughed a little then tried to smile. "Don't worry Veggie-chan. I'll be ok. Just let them try." She said this and then passed out again.  
  
Vegeta sighed in defeat. The 'Veggie-chan' had gotten to him. No one had ever dared to call him anything other than 'Prince Vegeta' or 'Vegeta', and no one ever would, except for his Princess. He crossed his arms and frowned at the Nameks. "Fine, but I'm coming in there with you."  
  
The Nameks nodded and lead them into the fist round house.  
  
~Gohan and Bulma  
  
"GOHAN!!!!"  
  
Gohan flinched and turned from his book to the direction of the ear piercing scream. "Yes, Bulma?"  
  
"Have you seen my brush!? I know I left it right on my vanity and now it's gone!"  
  
"No, I haven't seen it. Did you try the bathroom?"  
  
"Hmm.." Bulma took off in the direction of the bathroom. Gohan rolled his eyes and continued reading.  
  
~Krillin and Dende  
  
Krillin yawned and continued flying. He closed his eyes for a while and almost fell asleep, but Dende screaming woke him up fully. "Wha.What? What'd I miss?"  
  
"Look! It's Guru's! And there's Nail!!" Dende waved at the Namek who was standing outside of a round house that was sitting atop the highest point on the planet.  
  
"Nail?" 'Hey, he looks just like Piccolo!' He thought. 'Piccolo.we just have to get the dragonballs so we can wish him back.'  
  
"Yeah, Nail is the Namek who stays with Guru to take care of him." Dende landed, along with Krillin and ran up to Nail smiling. "Hey Nail!"  
  
"Hello Dende. Are you and your friend here to see Guru?"  
  
"Yes, can you ask him to see us?"  
  
"Sure I will, little brother." Nail ruffled his hair (A/N: Err.maybe not hair.I guess his little antenna thingys.hehe) and went inside.  
  
~ Frieza  
  
"Where is she?!" Frieza looked out his window at Namek. "This planet is so dead and boring. I think I'll just destroy this one and not bother trying to sell it. No one would want a dead looking planet with little pickles running around." He smirked for a second, but quickly frowned thinking of Celrey again. "I better go look for her. Vegeta may have lead her into a trap." He blasted through the glass in the window and took off in search of the Sayjin.  
  
~Celrey and Vegeta  
  
Vegeta leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed and watched as the wrinkled Namek put his hands a few inches away from Celrey and closed his eyes. He seemed to be concentrating very hard, and a green glow surrounded himself and Celrey. Her wounds began to heal and even the dirt seemed to be going away. When Celrey looked completely healed, he took his hands away and the glow disappeared.  
  
Celrey blinked a few times then sat up. She looked at her arms and saw that they were completely healed. She smiled and jumped off the table she had been laying on and did a few back flips. "Hey, I feel better than ever!" She turned to the Namek and smiled. "Thank you so much!"  
  
He smiled back and shook his head. "No, thank you. You saved us all from being destroyed." His eyes wandered to Vegeta who grunted and turned away. He frowned and turned back to Celrey. "And as thanks, we will give you the Dragonball. We were told to not give it to anyone unless they proved that they were good at heart, and you have done just that." He turned to the doorway and the two children entered carrying the huge orange ball with 4 stars on it. They gave it to Celrey and bowed respectfully.  
  
"Thank you. Now I can help my nephew wish his friends back!" She hugged the Namek who seemed a little startled, but soon got over the surprise and hugged her back.  
  
"You better be off before Frieza comes in search of the Dragonball. Do not fear for us. We will say it was stolen so he won't kill us for giving it away."  
  
Celrey's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that. "You don't know Frieza. He will kill you anyway. I can't accept this. I won't risk your lives."  
  
"Take it! You and your friends are the only ones who can stop him. We will all perish anyway if Frieza obtains all the Dragonballs."  
  
Celrey thought about this and reluctantly agreed. Her brother, Vegeta, and herself were the only ones who even came close to Frieza's power level. "Ok, I will take it and go."  
  
She said her goodbyes, and she and Vegeta took off towards the cave. Vegeta glanced over at her and smirked. "I didn't know you had a sensitive side."  
  
She forced a smile and said softly "Neither did I."  
  
Vegeta frowned at her fake smile and glanced at the Dragonball. "I remember Kakkarot saying something during our fight about the four star Dragonball on earth being special to him. It seems like more than a coincidence that the Namek 4 star Dragonball is special to you."  
  
Celrey gave him a puzzled look. " How is it special to him?"  
  
"I have no idea. You'll have to ask him when he gets here."  
  
She smiled. Suddenly, she saw a purple blur in the corner of her eye. She stopped in the air and her face showed her horror. Vegeta stopped and looked at her. She said only one word. "Frieza."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh no! Not Frieza! What will happen to Vegeta and Celrey? Will Guru want to see Krillin and Dende..well..I guess you already know the answer to that one..hehe..but..will Bulma ever find her brush?? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
R/R!! 


	6. Frieza!!!

Disclaimer:.I could work at McDonald's.NO!!! Forget it. Dragonball/Z/GT aren't mine and never will be. -_-'  
  
I'm soo sorry I took this long! I've been reeeally busy and haven't had a chance to really work on it. I know,I know, that's what everyone says when they don't update. Well I'm sorry ok?! Sheeeeeesh!!! *sweat drop* I think I need rest..yes..rest..NO! Must.finish.chapter.*cough cough*  
  
Yay!! You get to find out what Frieza's going to do to Vegeta and Celrey!! Isn't it exciting! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and he looked in the direction Celrey was staring. Sure enough, in his little round floating chair, was none other than Frieza. They both just floated there, not saying a word to each other as Frieza smirked and turned around to fly towards them. He stopped right in front of them and looked at Celrey. "Good work Sayjin, you have completed your task." His eyes wandered down to the Dragonball that she was clutching close to her. "And you've also found me a Dragonball. I'm impressed."  
  
"Err..I-"  
  
"No need to explain how you did it now. You'll have plenty of time for that later. Now.." He looked over at Vegeta and frowned. He brought his tail out from behind him and wrapped it around his neck. Vegeta didn't resist. He was too shocked to. "Lets get back to the ship." Frieza began flying in the direction of his ship. Celrey reluctantly followed. This was not the time to rebel, not with Vegeta so vulnerable. Frieza could snap his head off in a second. She shuddered at the thought and continued flying with the Dragonball clutched tightly against her chest.  
  
~Krillin and Dende  
  
Krillin sighed and continued drawing in the dirt with a stick. How long does it take to ask this guy if he'd talk to them?  
  
"You must be patient, Krillin. Guru is very old and he may not be feeling well right now."  
  
"I know Dende, but I have the strangest feeling that Vegeta and Cel could use our help right now. Oh well.it's probably nothing." As soon as he said that, Nail came back out and smiled.  
  
"He will see you know." They both jumped up and walked through the door. He smiled and walked in behind them. Krillin looked around for a door, then turned to Dende with a puzzled look on his face. "I don't get it. Where is he?"  
  
Dende smiled and started to float up. "He's up here."  
  
"Oh.." Krillin said sheepishly and started to float up after Dende, followed by Nail. They soon reached a room that had nothing in it but a hug chair. In that chair, was none other than Guru. 'He's huge!!' Krillin thought while looking at him. His eyes then traveled up the chair. At the top of the chair sat the one star Dragonball. Hi seyes widened as he looked at how bif it was. The earth Dragonballs were no where near that size. He looked over at Dende who began to speak to Guru.  
  
~Gohan and Bulma  
  
Gohan looked in the bathroom to see towels, make-up, and lots of other things on the bathroom floor. All the drawers and cabinets were open and Bulma was lying on the floor.  
  
"It's nowhere Gohan. I can't find it. I've looked everywhere! I think Krillin must've taken it! Ya! He probably forgot his at home and figured I wouldn't miss mine! How dare he!?! When he gets back I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!!"  
  
"Um..Bulma?"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Krillin doesn't have hair.."  
  
"Oh.right...well.then where can it be?!?"  
  
"Um..is that it?" Gohan pointed to a small handle coming out from under a towel. Bulma looked over and grabbed the handle. She pulled and revealed it to be her lost brush.  
  
"Oh my god Gohan!!! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!" She hugged him tightly while saying the 'thank yous'  
  
"Um..Bulma? I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
~Cel, Vegeta, and Frieza  
  
They neared the ship and Celrey still hadn't thought of a way they could escape. She had been glancing at Vegeta to make sure he was ok and he managed to smile back at her a few times. Frieza landed outside and Celrey followed. She still was clutching the Dragonball close to her, afraid that he would ask for it soon. 'At least Krillin still has one. All hope isn't lost.'  
  
"Take the Dragonball inside with the others. I'll take care of Vegeta-"  
  
"No!" Celrey screamed unexpectedly. She quickly tried to correct her error. "I mean..he was acting like such a pervert earlier and I was wondering if I could have a little payback?"  
  
Frieza smirked and looked down at Vegeta. 'Pathetic' "Alright, I'll let you have your fun. But don't destroy him. I want to be the one to do that." He lowered Vegeta and uncoiled his tail from around his neck. Vegeta fell on the ground but quickly got up and rubbed his neck. Frieza glared at him and raised him in the air by the shirt with his Ki. "And if you try to get away, I'll make your death even slower than I intend to." He turned to Celrey. "Let me have the Dragonball. I'll take it inside."  
  
Celrey tried to cover up the sorrow she felt and handed the ball to Frieza who walked through the door and into the ship. As soon as he was inside she dropped to her knees. "I can't believe this."  
  
"Don't loose hope on me now, we can still win this."  
  
"How Vegeta? Krillin has the only Dragonball Frieza needs. How is he going to protect it from him..and me. Frieza won't let me go again. Especially when he finds out that I didn't hurt you. He'll get suspicious and probably send me to a deserted planet to prepare it for selling." She hugged herself and shivered, memories came pouring back to her. "Have you ever been sent to do that? All there is is black. Frieza destroys everything. Then, for punishment for people who disobey him, he sends them there all alone, with capsules. The capsules have all the things you need to make a planet: water, plants, houses, and lots of other things. You have to make the planet look perfect, and then call for inspection. If he finds anything wrong, he destroys it all and you have to start again. The longest I've ever done that is a year, but I know people who have stayed there for five years. It's so lonely. There's nothing to do but build. The only time you stop is to sleep and eat. People have gone crazy and killed themselves before they finished. Then he laughs.he laughs when he hears what they've done. He thinks it's funny to drive people to that."  
  
Vegeta just looked at her. He had heard of people being sent to deserted planets, but he had never gone himself. Neither did he know that it was that terrible. He thought it was just another part of being in Frieza's army. He had always been on Frieza's right hand men list, and he thought he was cruel to them. From what he'd heard, Celrey had been in the lower class army. They'd only taken her from Vegeta-sei because she had snuck onto the ship. Bardock had begged Frieza to return her, but he had refused, just to make Bardock's death even more miserable. He had also heard that she'd been moved onto the list because she had beaten up her commanding general and half the lower-class army for saying she was just a weakling Sayjin female. Frieza had tested her strength and decided to put her there just before Vegeta had left for earth.  
  
Vegeta finished his thoughts and looked down at the trembling girl. He knelt down beside her and brought her into his arms. "Hey, it's ok. I won't let him do that to you again."  
  
Celrey had been crying a little in his chest. She looked up at him and a light pink made it's way to her cheeks. She faked a laugh and turned away. "Some great Sayjin warrior I am."  
  
Vegeta blushed a little too and let go of her. "Listen, I need you to do something for me. You're not going to like it, but before I tell you I need you to promise me you'll do it. No matter what it is."  
  
She looked at him, confused. "I can't promise if I don't even know what it is."  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Promise me!"  
  
She put her hands on his arms and took them of her and smiled. "Ok, ok, I promise. Now what is it?"  
  
"I need you to fight me like you told Frieza you would."  
  
"What?! Vegeta, I..can't.."  
  
"He'll be here in any minute, I don't have time to explain. You'll just have to trust me."  
  
"But." He was right. Frieza would be here soon and if she didn't then whatever Vegeta was planning wouldn't work. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Ok."  
  
"Good. Now just picture me as Frieza and it shouldn't be so hard."  
  
Celrey looked at him and tried to picture him as Frieza. Vegeta's face began to twist into the ugly face of Frieza. She remembered all the terrible things he had done to her. She remembered the pleading calls from her father to give her back, the sight of her home planet blowing up outside of her window, and the numerous times she'd been sent to the darkness of deserted planets. She clenched her fists so hard that she almost drew blood and she powered up dangerously high. Neither of them knew it, but she was very close to Super Sayjin at that moment. The blue aurora around her began to glow and turned to red. Then, she screamed and disappeared. She reappeared behind Vegeta and rammed her fist into his back. It didn't hurt him too much, but it was enough to make him turn around. She fired a Ki blast into his stomach. He flinched a little and knew he had at least one broken rib. She lunged at him with a series of kicks and punches. He only attempted to block a few just to make sure she didn't kill him.  
  
'Man! She must have done some good imagining. I think she really does believe I'm Frieza.' Just at that moment Frieza floated out of the ship. He smirked and looked at Celrey.  
  
"Stop." Celrey immediately stopped and looked confused. If Frieza was over there.then who was she.  
  
'Oh my Kami, Vegeta! I forgot all about him. I shouldn't have been so hard on him.' Celrey watched in horror as Vegeta fell over. She almost knelt down next to him, but stopped remembering the monster that was floating a few feet away.  
  
"You have done a good job, but I'm afraid that I've decided that I want him at 100 percent when I battle him. I want him to have to excuses to why he lost. Pick him up and follow me." Frieza turned around and floated back into the ship.  
  
Celrey knelt down next to Vegeta and whispered. "Veggie-chan, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to take it that far. But it looks like your plan worked. You bought us some time." Vegeta grunted a little and she smiled. She put his arm over her shoulders, lifted him up, and followed Frieza inside.  
  
~Krillin and Dende  
  
"Dende, I was wondering when you would come and visit me again." Guru said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, it has been a long time. Guru, my friend and I have come to ask you a favor."  
  
"Anything, Dende."  
  
"My friend Krillin, really needs your Dragonball. He and his friends are here to find them so they can wish their friends from earth back."  
  
"Someone else, someone very strong is also looking for the Dragonballs."  
  
"Yes, his name is Frieza. He is very evil and he will most likely wish for something that will help him take over the universe."  
  
"Well, we can't let that happen." Guru looked over at Krillin and motioned for him to come closer. "I have a gift for you. It should help in your journey." When Krillin was right next to the side of his chair, Guru put his hand on top of his head. They all stood in silence for a few seconds. Suddenly, white flames began to come from Krillin.  
  
"Hey! Wow, I fell stronger than ever!" Krillin laughed a little.  
  
"I have released your inner strength. I also have something else for you." The Dragonball from the top of his chair floated down to Krillin. "Take it. You and your friends our this planet, yours, and the whole universe's last hope. I have faith in you."  
  
"And so do we. You and your friends just have to stop Frieza!" Dende clinched his fists and looked down. Nail put his hand on his shoulder and nodded in agreement.  
  
Krillin turned to Dende. "I'll try my best. I think I better go now. I've been having some bad feelings. Bye guys!" Krillin turned to the window and prepared to fly out. A white glow surrounded him and he flew out at a fast speed.  
  
Guru looked after him and smiled. 'You can do it, Krillin. You and your friends are our last hope.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow.that was really stupid. Deserted planets? What am I thinking?! Oh well.I'll try to make the next chapter better!! Hehe. And don't forget to review!!!! It's the little button down there that says 'review'!! Tell me how much you hate it!!! I wanna know!! Hehe, like I said. I need rest. ^-^' 


End file.
